


may i take your order?

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin is attuned to the peculiar as it’s a requirement for his job. Nothing quite surprises him anymore, or so he thinks.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	may i take your order?

“I wish I didn’t leave like that,” a voice trails off solemnly. The man that had been sitting for a while since he arrived, finally speaks up.

“What happened?” Jongin asks for probably too many times he can count that day.

Another day, another shift at work. Being a server isn’t what Jongin had initially aspired to do, but it pays the bills. Typically, a lot of unpleasant encounters would happen when you’re working a service job, but odd isn’t enough to describe Jongin’s workplace. 

It's not your typical restaurant. His is special in every sense of the word. Any time of the day doesn't matter since the place is always full of people coming and going, and they're always meant to find themselves there.

Which explains how conflicting the interior feels. It's foreign, almost out of place yet the warm atmosphere is like a welcoming hug. Like getting home after a long day at work. Like a tell-all of  _ it'll be okay. _ He gazes up at the unwavering warm yellow light, never flickering even once for however long Jongin  _ thinks _ he’s been there; he doesn’t quite know. 

Time works differently here, or it doesn’t work at all. 

Jongin no longer meddles in the small details of how these things work. He’s spent some time trying to figure it out to no avail. Jongin winds up as confused at the end as he was when he began wandering. 

“I left my parents’ house after a huge argument. I had enough of them pestering me about my job and how I had no sense of where I’m going with my life. I remember how sad my mother looked when I stormed off, but everything after was sort of a blur," the man continues.

Jongin listens as he mops the floor. “Was that the last thing you remembered? Your mother’s face?”

“No, I remember getting into my car and it being snowing.”

“Was the snow pretty at least?”

“I wish, but it was a snowstorm. I couldn’t see shit.”

“Yet you still went,” Jongin chuckles. “And now you’re here.”

“Yeah, I feel terrible honestly,” the man lowers his voice, undoubtedly hesitant.

“Here, how about I get you your comfort food? Do you have anything in mind?”

The man looks thoughtful before he smiles. “My mom makes a mean lasagna. That sounds amazing right now.”

Jongin gently waves his hand, and the man’s temple starts glowing unbeknownst to him. A piece of paper suddenly forms in Jongin’s hand.

“Any drink to go with your food?”

“You have any red wine with you?”

“We have everything,” Jongin grins. “Are you particular about your red wine?"

"Not really. As long as it's not too tart, I'll be good."

"So red wine and lasagna. Coming right up!”

He walks away with a swiftness, setting aside the mop he had with him earlier. As he approaches the kitchen counter, Jongin rings the bell. One of the cooks, Minseok, turns around at the noise.

"We have another order."


End file.
